


A Bit of House and Laurie

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie, House M.D.
Genre: Backstory, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Хаус вспоминает старые деньки.
Kudos: 5





	A Bit of House and Laurie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bit of House and Laurie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38509) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



— Что там на ББС Америка? — позвал Хаус с кухни.

Зайдя в гостиную, Уилсон ответил:  
— Это скетчи.

Хаус поставил бутылку перед Уилсоном и сделал глоток из своей.  
— О боже, это "Шоу Фрая и Лори". Переключи.

— Это тот парень из шести сезонов "Черной гадюки"?

— Шесть и четыре это не одно и то же.

— И ты споришь, только потому, что хочешь поспорить.

— Хорошо, я не хочу смотреть потому, что Хью Лори – сволочь.

— И ты знаешь это потому?...

— Потому что я встречался с ним.

— Как в тот раз, когда ты "встретил" Бэтти Мидлер?

— Твоя вина.

— Я был под кайфом!

— Ага, и сказал, что ты – Бэтти Мидлер. Я был бы безнадежен, если бы был _настолько_ под кайфом, чтобы поверить тебе. А я был почти трезв.

Уилсон положил руки за голову.  
— Тогда просвети.

— Одним летом я получил стипендию для учебы в Кембридже. Я спал с одной девушкой...

— Твой такт я люблю больше всего.

— Я за точность. Все ее друзья играли в пьесе, и мы должны были пойти посмотреть...

— Что может быть ужасней...

— Потом мы с актерами пошли в бар. Этот парень, в стельку пьяный, подошел ко мне и попросил пять фунтов.

— И ты сказал ему прыгнуть в Темзу.

— _Кембридж_. Слишком далеко. Но он бы не ушел, и я дал ему деньги. И он поздравил нашу сделкой, стошнив на мои туфли.

— И эта маленькая сволочь выросла в Хью Лори.

— Именно. А туфли я только купил.

— Какой позор, — Уилсон повернул голову на бок, изучая Хауса, — А знаешь, ты на него похож.

— На него? Он такой тощий и выглядит забавно.

— А ты?

— Крепкий и неповторимый. А теперь переключи.

— О, это "Общество мертвых поэтов".

Хаус вздохнул.  
— Опять?


End file.
